Foster, Cade
Name: Cade Foster Age: 46 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 6 foot 2 1/2 Weight: 200lbs Hair: Light brown with lots of salt and pepper, slightly receding Eyes: Blue Appearance: scruffy slovenly human male, frequently sporting a stubbled chin Personality: He's rude and sarcastic. Though fiercely determined to solve whatever medical or biological mystery he finds, very few of his patients are ever inclined to say "thank you" after being exposed to his insulting beside manner. Usually, the only people he honestly seems to like are small children. They are naturally drawn to him as well - something he usually denies if any other adults notice and call him on it. Most either love him or hate him. Family Information Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Date of Birth: February 14th Place of Birth: North America, EARTH Parents: Father: Admiral Greg Foster ( 75) - Deceased Mother: Captain Lisa Foster - ( 73 ) - Deceased Siblings: Personal Information Favourite Food: French Fries Favourite Drink: Scotch Hobbies and Interests: Beautiful women and medical mysteries. Xenodiagnostics, Post-traumatic neuropharmacology, evolutionary genetics, he's dabbled in all of them. If it's organic and broken – he has atleast some idea how to fix it. Once it's fixed, the first thing he wants to do is brag to a pretty girl about his brilliance. Goals: just to avoid a boring life.... =/\=Starfleet Information=/\= Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON NCC-20109 Current Position: Assistant Chief Medical Officer Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander Military Record Attended Starfleet Academy Medical: 2399.0912.1246 Graduated Starfleet Academy: 2404.0720.1300 Promoted: Ensign: 2404.0721.0900 Assigned:USS INVERNESS: 2404.0824.1345 Assigned:USS REPULSE: 2405.1245.0249 Promoted: Lieutenant JG: 2406.0612.2245 Assigned:USS AQUARIUS: 2407.1010.0947 Assigned:USS EIGHT FOLD PATH: 2408.0101.0004 Assigned:USS APOLLO-BAMBER: 2409.0131.0245 Promoted: Lieutenant: 2410.1203.1841 Assigned:USS BOREANZ: 2411.0124.1954 Assigned:USS ORINOGO: 2412.0522.1830 Assigned:USS URSULLA: 2413.0904.0434 Assigned:USS MACKENZIE: 2413.1221.1221 Assigned:USS ROMALOTTI-PAYNE: 2415.1028.1956 Assigned:USS OZARKS: 2416.1104.1957 Assigned:USS FORRESTER: 2417.1212.1908 Assigned:USS BAUER: 2418.0527.1447 Promoted: Lieutenant Commander: 2419.0404.1245 Assigned: USS PROPHECY CMO: 2419.0405.1300 Demoted to USS PROPHECY AMO: 2421 2.6 0818.1930 Awarded Purple heart after Cardiac replacement: 24222.6 1030.0500 Medical retirement granted: 2422 [ 2.7 ] 0311.1300 Reinstated at the rank of Lieutenant Commander: 2423 2.81015.1300 Awards: More than 25 different science and medical awards and publications and one purple heart. Education: Academy Major: Medicine. Academy Minor: Psychology Additional Training: Multiple Civilian PHD's in obscure fields related to Xenobiology. =/\=Background History=/\= Cade graduated top of his class at the academy, won numerous academic awards, but also drove two of his teacher's to nervous break down and one other one to early retirement. He's had three times more transfers than the average officer because his personality can be so abrasive. It's only through his genius IQ that he's managed to achieve his current rank He never tells the truth about his family life. He's told multiple stories about his childhood - all of them conflicting. He was a spoiled only child of well-respected Starfleet parents. =/\= Medical Notes: =/\= He lost his left leg in a shuttle crash 10 years ago, it was replaced with a biosynthetic prosthetic. In a recent mission, he was accidentally exposed to a near lethal dose of a biological toxin and his cardiovascular systems were severely damaged. He had to have cardiac replacement surgery. As a survivor of the classified "Andalusian Disaster" he suffered further metabolic trauma through a Borg assimilation and the abrupt unraveling of that rogue collective through a biomechanical virus created by Dr. Aerdan Jos and Lt. Commander Peter Aspinall. Though he survived in overall "fairly good health" - lingering metabolic deficits disqualified for him for full 'active duty' military status for over a year. Afterwards he served on the PATRIOT, GATEWAY and has now transferred to the PENDRAGON returning to his commission and rank.